yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume, Shosen Mousou (夢、所詮妄想)/guide
Complete effects guide for Yume, Shosen Mousou (夢、所詮妄想) (Version Remake?). ='Effects (Items) Guide'= ---- 'Sword (つるぎ)' Hold a Sword. Appearance: Kamitsuki carries a golden handled sword. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kamitsuki swings a sword. Location: Found in Kamitsuki's dream room. Practical Uses: This effect allows Kamitsuki to kill some NPCs. Interact with the bloody sword near a table to get the item. 'Cardboard Box (ダンボール)' Wear a Cardboard Box. Appearance: Kamitsuki stays inside a closed cardboard box with only their legs/feet showing. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki pop out of the box. Location: Found in the Warehouse of the School. Practical Uses: None. Enter the School. Go ahead past the classrooms by the corridor until you reach the Warehouse`s gray room. Interact with the walking cardboard box to get the item. 'Game Console (ゲームき)' Have a Game Console. Appearance: Kamitsuki holds a game console. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki play it for a very short time, making two music notes pop out of it. Location: Found in Game Consoles World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Game Consoles World. Walk about 5 tiles to the up and go left to passage of two gray buttons to get to the small buttons area. Interact with the blue game console to get the item. 'Curry (カレー)' Become a Curry. Appearance: Kamitsuki's head becomes a plate of curry and rice. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Curry World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Curry World. Go up and interact with the pan to get the item. 'Band-aid (ばってん)' Get a Band-aid. Appearance: Kamitsuki has a band-aids on their head and there appear to be tears in their eyes. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes Kamitsuki to sit down and cry for a while. Location: Found in Tears World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Tears World. Go south-east and interact with the band-aids to get the item. 'Wings (はね)' Get a Wings. Appearance: Kamitsuki grows a pair of purple wings. Passive Effect: Kamitsuki travels at double their walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in Blue Bird World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the Cages World. Go down to the bench near a vending machine and wait for the blue bird. Interact with it to get to the Blue Bird World. Walk about 5 tiles to the right and go down to find floating purple feathers. Interact with it to get the imem. 'Black Page (くろいページ)' Become a person with black hair. Appearance: Kamitsuki has a purple-black shirt, light gray skirt/pants and dark indigo shoes. They also has different hairstyle and a red stain on their face. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may run away from you. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki roar like a lion and open their eyes, which appear to be red. Location: Found in the Hell. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Cardboard Box item guide to reach the Warehouse. Enter the doorway and go up. Interact with the NPC to get the item. 'White Page (しろいページ)' Become a person with white hair. Appearance: Kamitsuki becomes a large white angel-like creature with wings. They have very long white hair and pointed elf ears. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Transforms Kamitsuki into a dark version of the angel. Location: Found in Experimental Laboratory. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Tears World. Go north-west and enter the divided heart to reach the "Unneeded" World. Go a bit down, then right to find the "苦". Interact with it to enter the Experimental Laboratory. Go right and interact with the angel NPC to get the item. 'Yellow Page (きいろいページ)' Become a person with yellow hair. Appearance: Kamitsuki has big yellow ears on the sides of their head, blonde hair and a yellow shirt with two black stripes. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki turn to their left and create an electric flash in the air. Location: Found in Experimental Laboratory. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Curry World. Go south-east and enter the arch of two spoons to get to the Gears World. Go north-east and interact with the golden gear to reach the Experiment Room. Enter the door with yellow lightning. Interact with the NPC to get the item. 'Blue Rubber Band (あおいゴム)' Tie a hair. Appearance: Kamitsuki wears a blue rubber band in a small side pigtail. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Makeup World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Contempt World. Go north-west and enter the pair of arms to get to the Makeup World. Go north-west ans interact with a blue rubber band to get the item. 'Sign (ひょうしき)' Hold a Sign. Appearance: Kamitsuki holds a red sign with a light gray stop hand. Passive Effect: The chasers run away from you and some NPCs freezes. Action: None. Location: Found in Raw Land. Practical Uses: This effect allows to avoid chasers. :The '''Wings' item is recommended.'' Enter the Contempt World. Go left and walk in the passage of three eyes to enter the Raw Land. Interact with the very fast-moving NPC to get the item. 'Brown Page (ちゃいろいページ)' Become a person with brown hair. Appearance: Kamitsuki appears to be a child younger than themself with sleek auburn hair, red cheeks and a whitish plain shirt. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Gets Kamitsuki spiky brown hair and a black diagonal line crosses the front of their shirt. Location: Found in the Playroom. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Game Consoles World. Go south-east and interact with the claw machine to get to the Toys World. Go north-east and enter the big brick house. Interact with the NPC to get the item. 'Bear (くま)' Become a Bear. Appearance: Kamitsuki has bear ears and paws, and some blood on their face. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki slash the air with their sharp claws, leaving several scratch marks in front of them for a split second. Location: Found in Little Forest. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Cages World. Go north-east and enter the passage of trees to get to the Little Forest. Go left and interact with the NPC on the stump to get the item. 'Magician (マジシャン)' Become a Magician. Appearance: Kamitsuki wears a blue jacket and a matching top hat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki do a reverse "magic trick" with a rabbit. Location: Found in Clown Maze. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Blue Rubber Band item guide to reach the Makeup World. Go down and step on the mouth to get to the Clown Maze. Go to the top right part of maze and interact with NPC among smiling clowns to get the item. 'Dracula (ドラキュラ)' Become a Dracula. Appearance: Kamitsuki looks like a vampire: they are has white skin, sharp teeth, black clothes and a high red collar. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes a skull and a triangle to appear, then turn Kamitsuki into a small violet bat with red eyes. Location: Found in the Castle. Practical Uses: None. Follow the Black Page item guide to reach the Hell. In the area with NPC go into the passage at top right part of area to reach the Victimization. Go left and enter the second one building to get to Demon King`s Room. Interact with the most bloody wall to enter the Castle. Go ahead to the room with flying Dracula. Interact with him to get the item. 'Poseidon (ポセイドン)' Become Poseidon. Appearance: Kamitsuki have a blue fish tail, a crown with a blue gem and a trident. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki raise their trident, then a whirlpool appears. Location: Found in Sea World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Kamitsuki to teleport to the Nexus at will. Enter the School. Go ahead past the classrooms to the corridor with windows. Interact with the leaking window to get to the Sea World. Go south-west and interact with NPC to get the item. 'Chocolate (チョコ)' Become a Chocolate. Appearance: Kamitsuki appears to be made of chocolate. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes Kamitsuki to melt, then regain their original form. Location: Found in Sweets World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Curry World. Go south-east and enter the arch of two spoons to get to the Gears World. Go south-east to find an entrance between 9 gears and step on it to enter the Sweets World. Go down and interact with a chocolate to get the item. 'Hockey Mask (ホッケーマスク)' Wear a Hockey Mask. Appearance: Kamitsuki wears Jason Voorheeses hockey mask from Friday the 13th film franchise and a green jacket. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Kamitsuki to remove the mask shortly then wear again. Location: Found in Desert. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Cages World. Walk about 5 tiles to the up, go left and enter the opened cage to get to the Desert. Go south-east to find a golden key and pick up it. Then go up to the locked building. Interact with the door and watch mini cutscene to get the item. 'Makeup (メイクどうぐ)' Wear a Makeup. Appearance: Kamitsuki wears makeup - blue eye shadow and pink blush. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Contempt World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Contempt World. Go down and interact with the cosmetic pallete to get the item. 'Machine (マシン)' Become a Machine. Appearance: Kamitsuki becomes a robot-like version of themself - they are made of metal, have different-colored eyes and two bolts for ears. Passive Effect: Kamitsuki makes beeping sounds and the bolts on their head turn when they walk. Action: None. Location: Found in Gears World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Curry World. Go south-east and enter the arch of two spoons to get to the Gears World. Go south-east and interact with robot NPC to get the item. 'Sensitive to Cold (さむがり)' I'm cold. Appearance: Kamitsuki wears a blue scarf which covers their nose and mouth. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: None. Follow the White Page item guide to reach the Experimental Laboratory. Enter an exit and go ahead to reach the Snow World. Go north-east and enter the igloo among three snowmen. Interact with the scarf to get the item. 'Demon King (まおう)' Become a Demon King. Appearance: Kamitsuki has yellow horns, red cape, purple and green clothes, red eyes and a blue marking on the left side of their face. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes Kamitsuki to deploy an orange round aura around themself for a very short time. Location: Found in Demon King`s Room. Practical Uses: The aura can hypnotize the chasers and they will go in any direction in which Kamitsuki goes. Follow the Dracula item guide to reach the Demon King`s Room. Interact with the Demon King while he is not sleep to get the effect. :Note: there could a bug because of which the Demon King always sleeps, that makes getting the item of the impossible. ='Ending Guide'= ---- In order to get the ending you must collect all effects, after that you will have to interact with the blue bird that takes you to the Wings item. Then you will view an event with a little boy, interact with him and you'll wake up. Enter the new door to the Hospital. Go to the ward where Kamitsuki's mother is, interact with her and you'll be forced to wake up again. Go through the door that leads to the Hospital. You will enter a different room with a person who looks like a white-haired Kamitsuki, you need to kill him. This will trigger the ending. Category:Walkthroughs